


Silver Bullet

by StopLookingHere



Series: Ship Weeks [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Hange Zoë, Fluff and Smut, LeviHan Week, Smut, this is some long ass smut i hope you guys like sexual frustration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 of Levihan Week: Free space</p><p>Levi's surprise gift for Hange turns out to be just as satisfying for her as it is for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> "Dear friend,  
> Stay Alive. Please.  
> Love,   
> A friend."

 

Of all places that Hange expected her panties to be soaking wet, the sushi restaurant off 35th street was _not_ one of those places. Admittedly, the list wasn’t very long, but this was one of those places that were highly unlikely to ever cross her mind for said list. Levi liked to surprise her, so she should have known to expect any place, at any time, at any point in her existence.

The vibrator itself was a surprise too. Sleek metal, cold at first, sat buried deep inside her, a long inconspicuous loop to remove it if it ever went _too_ deep. It was wireless, with a remote control, which she did not have possession of. No, Levi did, and made sure to show her that the minute it was inserted.

How they ended up at the sushi place was his choice too. She didn’t remember giving him permission to tease her mercilessly through the night, but she didn’t exactly complain either. Besides, she knew that the minute she gave any sort of discomfort towards the idea of him having control over her body sexually, he’d stop. Levi was nice like that. He only got off if she got off too.

She was sure their waiter was nice, but it was difficult to be nice and not give an expression of shock when every time he came by to ask if they needed more water or a replenishing of dipping sauces. At one point she was absolutely sure that he had her figured out, but the waiter merely smiled and let them on their way.

“You are driving me nuts,” Hange hissed towards the middle of the dinner. “I mean that both in a great way and an, oh-my-god-why way.”

“That’s my goal,” Levi replied, his face entirely neutral. “It’s nice to drive you nuts for once when you do it to me literally every fucking day.”

Okay, that was true. She did enjoy parading around the house with a pair of cheeky shorts and a bralette on, her long legs on show for him every single moment that his eyes wandered over to her body. There were many nights where she did this, sometimes even shedding the shorts under the guise of it being too hot, but in reality she just really wanted to see his reaction to her panties.

“Stop doing it so much when the waiter’s here,” She whispered exasperatedly. The vibrator inside of her buzzed harshly, and she shifted her sitting position slightly before giving a slight groan. “I swear, Levi.”

He set down his chopsticks, keeping one hand under the table. “Are you done eating?”

The vibrations tapered off, giving her a small break. “Yeah, ask for the bill next time that poor guy comes around again.”

The poor guy did come along too soon, giving them the bill which Levi paid on the spot. He was only ten cents off on his estimate of the cost of the bill, one of those odd quirks about him. Levi liked his convenience.

“Shall we go then?” He asked her, getting up from his seat and holding a hand out.

She took it. “Chivalry is not something that suits a man who holds a remote control in his hand the entirety of a dinner and refuses to let a woman cum while he’s at it.”

Levi raised a thin eyebrow. “Oh, you’ve been _that_ close? I suppose I’ll keep being chivalrous then.”

They got in the car, the dark leather interior comfortable and the windows tinted. It was their baby. This car had gone through so much, but it still looked like new thanks to Levi’s ability to preserve pretty much anything via consistent thorough cleaning and care. Hange wasted no time with snaking her hand into her pants once the engine quietly rumbled to life.

“Don’t you dare take that out,” he warned her. He could see she clearly didn’t have her hand down far enough, and those pants were probably too tight, but he could see her rubbing slow circles on her mound. The fact that his wife, hot and bothered by his actions, was masturbating in his car made him painfully aware of his errection, a half chub throughout dinner now at full mast.  His left hand sat on the steering wheel, his right on the little remote control no bigger than an egg.

“Levi Ackerman if you don’t let me – _ohhhhh,_ ” Hange cut off mid-sentence to give a loud moan. “Fuck.”

“Get your hand out of your pants,” he was grinning now, and amped the vibrator up a notch. “You won’t need that.”

Hange’s breath sped up, a familiar sound to him. It was a sound that usually meant he was doing his job well, and was almost like a kind of music to his ears. Abruptly, he took the vibrator down to the lowest setting possible, leaving her on the edge. She swore at him.

They couldn’t reach the house fast enough. Hange practically dragged him inside, only letting him throw down his car keys, shut the door, and loosen his collar before she had him pinned against the wall, hungrily kissing him. This was the Hange that Levi rarely got to see. This was the Hange that Levi absolutely _adored._

Levi wrestled himself free, finally reaching in his pocket for the remote control. They flipped without words, so that Levi knelt in front of his wife and amped the vibrator up ever slowly. Hange’s hands couldn’t unbutton her pants fast enough, pushing them down to her knees along with a pair of lacy red panties. He helped her take the skinny pants off at the feet before setting the vibrator to the highest setting and pressing his lips to her most sensitive area.

She came very quickly after that, the force of her orgasm sending her legs shaking and the toy slipping outside of her, slick with wetness. Levi didn’t wait for her to recover, but rather took the still vibrating toy and placed it against her clit, sliding a finger, then two into her wet folds.

Hange’s eyes closed, her breath coming in irregular pants at this point between whimpers and moans of his name. She came again, a burst of contractions deep inside her that made her genuinely appreciate leg day at the gym. It elicited a cry from her, sending her entire body shaking.

Levi shut off the vibrator, finding it was becoming dull after so much use. He let Hange recover a moment, waiting for her to open her eyes and give him a nod that she was ready to continue. In the meantime, he tore his shirt over his head and began to unbuckle his belt, impatient.

She opened her eyes, seeing his cock rock hard, straining against the waistband of his boxers. He began to pull them down, but she put a finger up. “Couch,” she simply said. They wasted no time in situating themselves on the gray sofa, where Levi sat ready, pants already off, and Hange put pillows on the floor for her knees.

Long, tapered fingers slowly hooked his underwear at the waistband and slid them down his legs, setting his cock free, absolutely dripping with precum. She took a bead from his slit on her finger and sucked it off, grinning at the salty taste and making Levi’s cock twitch with anticipation. She slowly took the head of it in her mouth, sucking and licking the slit, making him groan loudly.

“Fuck Hange,” he said, his voice husky. “I want you. I want you so bad.”

“And how do you want me?” She asked, releasing him from her mouth with a pop before taking him in her mouth again. The feeling of her tongue again the underside of his length made him shudder.

“Right fucking now, on this couch,” he groaned. “Condom in my wallet. Left side back pocket.”

It was where he ordered, and Hange expertly fished the condom out of its foil packet and slid it over his rather impressive length. The head of his cock hadn’t stopped leaking all night, and it let out another large bead of liquid as the couple switched positions. She sat where he sat, spreading her legs wide and revealing her very, very wet pussy to him.

He rubbed up against her before entering her with barely any effort. Her warm folds around his length nearly made him cum right there, but he pinched the area around his balls, forcing himself not to. Hange grinned, seeing how he was clearly having difficulty.

After a moment, they resumed, with Levi holding Hange’s hands high above her head with one hand and his other hand on her butt, firmly grasping it as he increased speed. She loved when he did this; he wasn’t afraid to hurt her in a rough fuck, reaching all the spots that he was normally a little cautious about. Every thrust he made into her hit a spot deep inside her, a source of building pleasure that grew more and more sensitive with each pull. Their bodies together made a wet sound, a combination of her wetness and the inevitable sweat that came with a rough fuck.

He met her eyes, and one final thrust deep inside her sent him over the edge and Hange felt his cock pulsing inside her, emptying into the condom and eliciting a series of loud groans from Levi. She was close, ever so close, but not quite, and she knew that Levi felt that too. He swooped down to kiss her deeply, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before pulling out and tying off the condom. It sat on the floor, abandoned while he devoted himself to giving her one last ride.

His fingers were back in her again, making a motion that a mother would while beckoning her children to come inside for dinner. He was hitting that spot again, and soon his mouth was on her clit, his tongue doing little O’s around it and his lips sucking it extra hard. Before long, she felt her back arch and the orgasm take over her body, sending stars before her eyes and making her nearly scream in an attempt to say his name.

“You’re so lovely,” Levi murmured, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and giving her a peck on the lips. “I like you sweaty when you’re like this. I’m okay with this level of sweat.”

She couldn’t help but laugh, then give a mischievous smile.  “You only like when I’m sweaty and smell like sex instead of effort. Oh, my. Maybe you should make me sweat like this more often.”

He put his fingers into his mouth, licking off the fluid with a smack of his lips. “I like when you’re sweaty and smell like sex, but you know what’s even sexier?”

“What?” She asked, genuinely curious.

“A shower,” he said, and with that, he scooped her up in the same way he had the day they got married, and sat her in the bottom of the shower just out of the water’s reach while he waited for it to warm up.

“Will you wash my hair?” she asked, sitting cross legged in the water once it had warmed.  She tore her hair from the ponytail holder, quickly aiming the band at Levi’s unsuspecting butt at the sink as he tried to unwrap a bar of soap. She saw his muscles tighten at the impact, then relax, and giggled uncontrollably.

He entered the shower, Levi let out a deep sigh of relief. There was nothing better than a hot shower to him. He loved feeling the water wash over him though his hair, down his neck and spine, to even his toes. Hange loved watching him shower; it was the closest thing she got to seeing pure happiness on a day-to-day basis.

Levi made quick work of washing Hange’s hair, using her favorite strawberry scented shampoo and conditioner. His knees lightly brushed her back as he worked on massaging the soap into her hair, creating a large cloud of bubbles. It was quite a relaxing feeling, so she let her head fall back against his legs and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling.

The hot water ran out too soon, and before she knew it, Levi was scooping her up in a large, fluffy towel. She felt his damp hair brush her cheek. “You take out those contacts and I’ll get some popcorn going. I think it’s time we marathon Wipeout.”

It sounded like a good plan. Hange had a long day before this; she’d had to present to two different boards her ideas for the lab, giving her barely enough time to eat in between. Wearing glasses on presentation days was frustrating to her, so she fiddled with contacts instead. Her makeup had been on already from the events of the day, so when Levi proposed going to dinner with her, she didn’t have a protest at all. She was ready to go from the moment she got home.

When made her way out to the couch, Levi sat with a bowl of popcorn, a large blanket, and the DvD box set of Wipeout open. An orange candle was lit on the coffee table and when he saw her, he grinned.

“I missed those shitty glasses,” he stated. It had been a long week. She knew he’d missed more than just her glasses.

“I’ve missed them too,” she said with a grin, curling up with him on the couch.

Together, the two of them watched television into the late hours of the evening, eventually ending the marathon when Hange was fast asleep against Levi’s chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dear readers,   
> thank you for sticking around. I cannot write when I'm sad, so it's unfortunate that I'm sad so many days. every day that I wake up with an email from this site is a day that I can smile and remember that even if I don't post, I'm still loved.   
> thank you. ♥
> 
> a note: this ends fluffy because aftercare is very important. even though this is tame compared to some works I read on this site, no matter what level of control you decide to assert over your partner, always please include a genuinely loving aftercare. please also always have consent. though Hange gives a nonverbal consent to someone who she trusts and has experience with, and could have asked him to stop at any point, please consider the relationship established between these two. clear consent + aftercare are important. thank you for reading this lil serious note.


End file.
